


A Secret in the Dark

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about John moving on with Mary, told from Sherlock's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/gifts).



_The longing knows no ends,_

_It stays with me all days and nights,_

_Long ago I simply gave up the fight,_

_But every day I feel the weight multiply by tens._

_His voice was once a whisper in the night to my young hands,_

_And now his melodic voice is given to another in light,_

_I was a secret that was lost in fright,_

_And in that end, a death in me lets me see nothing new to begin._

_I sit and try to piece together my heart shattered on the floor,_

_I mask my face and hide what I’ve done for so long,_

_At night I cry for what’s never to be more,_

_And in my mind I wonder what ever went so wrong_

_Your heart is solid, not even tore,_

_You’ve gotten over me, but I’ll never move on._

 

_[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2721188)_

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
